1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a digital broadcast receiving system with a personal video recorder (PVR) function, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to process customized recording contents by generating customized replay control information at a time of recording contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing development in digital video/audio compression and digital transmission technologies, digital broadcasting systems can provide high-quality image services compared to analog broadcasting systems. In particular, a digital broadcasting system can transmit multiplexed broadcast programs in a same bandwidth and improve interoperability between digital communications media and digital storage media.
A digital broadcasting system multiplexes a plurality of broadcast programs encoded in MPEG and transmits the broadcast programs in a transport stream format.
A digital broadcasting receiver extracts video/audio information and program information from the transport stream. Thus, a user can select a desired broadcast program.
As well as having a broadcast receiving function, digital broadcasting receivers also now have a personal video recorder (PVR) function. With the PVR function, the user can store video/audio streams of broadcast programs in a non-recovered or recovered format in the storage media and replay the broadcast programs stored in the storage media according to a user's request.
For example, unlike a real-time broadcasting stream, contents recorded in a PVR can be replayed in various speed-variable replay modes such as a normal replay mode, a fast forward replay mode, and a pause mode according to a user's manipulation.
However, similar to a conventional VCR, the user needs to repeatedly manipulate a plurality of keys on a front panel or a remote controller so as to replay the recorded contents in the various speed-variable replay modes.
For example, the user may press a rewind key to move to a desired scene. When the user cannot stop at the desired scene, the user presses the fast forward key to move to a scene close to the desired scene. In addition, when the user desires to watch a previous scene in a slow motion mode, the user has to manipulate a key relating to a slow motion mode.
Therefore, repeatedly manipulating a plurality of keys to operate functions of a conventional PVR is inconvenient for a user.